marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom
Venom is a Marvel Comics character who appears as a playable fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He is known as Spider-Man's most dangerous enemy and rival (and friend at times) as he has become more of a hero later in the Marvel universe once he gained control over the Symbiote (original species name Klyntarian from Planet Klyntar) as well as one of Marvel Comics' most popular characters. Venom is confirmed to be one of the DLC characters for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, making his long awaited return. Backstory Venom is the moniker of the humiliated journalist Eddie Brock when he bonds with the Klyntarian alien symbiote that first attached itself to Spider-Man when it first came to Earth. One of Spider-Man's deadliest foes, and sometimes a valuable ally, Venom is capable of anything Spider-Man can do, only stronger. Even worse, he is completely invisible to his Spider-Sense, granting him the element of surprise in every one of their encounters, as well as doing can use lethal methods on stopping crime unlike Spidey. Venom here uses his symbiote body to form tendrils and attack as well as webbing. The Venom Klyntar symbiote has bonded with various other hosts, most including Mac Gargan (the Scorpion) and most recently Flash Thompson, then Lee Prince, until Eddie manage to get it back. It is revealed in Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars comics that Deadpool was the very first wearer of the Venom suit, causing the Klytarian's mind to go insane while syncing Deadpool's mind, which eventually affects Spider-Man and the rest of the symbiote hosts' minds. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite While Venom has yet to make a physical appearance himself, the Symbiote plays a large part in the story as a source of power for Jedah and Dormammu. Jedah at some point use the Symbiote on a monster (presumably from Monster Hunter) transforming it into a Symbiote-enfused parasyte (that looks very similar to Venom) and summons it to fight the heroes. Black Suit Spider-Man also makes an appearance as an antagonist after fusing with the Symbiote while fighting the monster, which does lead to the very likely possibility of Venom making an appearance later on. Venom has been confirmed as a playable downloadable character for the game on September 18th, 2017, one day before the release of Infinite. It's unknown if he himself will have an appearance on the story mode. Powers Due to the fact that it was grafted to him first, the Symbiote bears many of Spider-Man’s unique abilities and passes them on to its next host. Eddie Brock had, previously to discovering the Symbiote, conditioned his body to lift up to seven hundred pounds. With the Symbiote’s assistance, he could lift up to eleven tons with little strain. He can also increase his strength & mass; Venom has evolved from being a stronger version of Spider-Man, to be able to trade punches with the likes of The Hulk or Juggernaut. He could also cling to walls and fire pieces of the Symbiotes’ substance as webbing at high pressure up to a distance of seventy feet. The tissue is regenerative, so Brock didn’t have to worry about losing the Symbiote as he fired the projectiles. The strands can be incredibly adhesive, and have a tensile strength of one hundred twenty-five pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Venom also possessed a power similar to that of Spider-Man’s “Spider Sense”, though it was not as efficient, as Venom's reflexes were not as honed as Spider-Man's. Venom was also extremely durable, and was able to take impact from small-arms fire with ease. However, the Symbiote is particularly vulnerable to sonic and heat-based attacks, though Venom has grown more of a tolerance over the years. The Symbiote could also blend itself in with the background. Venom is also widely known for his extremely long tongue, which he could use like a prehensile tail. He is also capable of creating tendrils that he uses to ensnare the opponent,he is also able to camouflage and he also possesses poisonous fangs.Venom can also shapeshift to mimick even other people. Another side-effects when the Venom and other Klytar symbiotes syncing the hosts' insane mind, causing the symbiotes' mind insane and affecting other hosts' minds as well, like Deadpool did to Venom symbiote and affecting Deadpool's mind the symbiote synced on Spider-Man. The Venom symbiote is also powered by hated towards Spider-Man. After defeating Mac Gargan's Venom, Spider-Man theorized that Venom wasn't as tough as he was before was because Gargan didn't hate him as much as Brock did. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Venom Fang:' Venom lunges forward while morphing into a giant mouth. Heavy version covers the screen.(Can also be used in the air) *'Venom Rush:' The symbiote sneaks across the ground while entrails of some kind jump up and attack. Light and medium version is in front of Venom while heavy is farther out. Can juggle opponents. *'Venom Throw (formerly Web Throw):' Venom shoots a web at the opponent. If the web shot connects Venom will pull the opponent over his head and into the ground twice before throwing the opponent behind him. If Venom is too far from the opponent he won't be able to connect the throw. Hard version makes Venom aim at a 45 degree angle. *'Venom Glide:' Venom shoots web on each directions. It can also hit opponents for Venom to peform more combos. Introduced in Infinite. *Unknown Symbiote Move: This unidentified symbiote move allows Venom to project a Symbiote wave on different ways. First version does an anti-air mid-launcher like Hawkeye’s Trick Shot (Scorpio), while the second version does capture his opponent back to the ground. Introduced in Infinite. *Unknown Symbiote Tentacle Attack: This unidentified symbiote tentacle attack allows Venom to rush towards his opponent while flailing his symbiote tentacles, and can be followed by symbiote burst which cause pushback against his opponents. Can be used in the air. Introduced in Infinite. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Venom Web:' Venom jumps to the center of the screen and casts a web that covers the whole screen. If it hits, Venom will do a series of melee attacks ending with a venom fang. In Infinite, he can now also use this move in the air. *'Death Bite:' A hyper version of Venom rush. Venom's symbiote will attack the opponent while moving across the screen. Damage depends on the location of where Death Bite was activated. *'We Are Destroyer:' Venom’s Level 3 Hyper Combo. Venom uses his Venom Fang towards his opponent. If it hits, Venom uses his back throw move before throwing his opponent forward to the air and bind his opponent with his web. As Venom jumps to smack his opponent to the ground, Venom smash onto the grounded opponent. Introduced in Infinite. Changes from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * New Moves: Venom Glide, unidentified Symbiote Tentacle Flail Attack, unidentified Symbiote wave projectile, We Are Destroyers (Level 3 Hyper Combo) * New Standing HP animation. ** Standing HP is now a command move and cause crumple. * Venom Fang only cause Ground Bounce against juggle. * Venom Web can now be used in the air, similar way as Spider-Man’s Maximum Spider-Man, but more advance. Hyper Venom A red version of Venom based on the Marvel villain Carnage is much faster and stronger than the original, but takes double damage from attacks, just like the Orange Hulk. It is unlockable in Marvel vs. Capcom, after beating the game with Venom once. Theme Song Artwork venom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash Of Super Heroes venom_mvl-40.png 627-Venom.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face 9646c55cf7e319d612b6b552b4cfe121.png|Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Anti-Venom card from Heroes and Heralds Mode venom_bite.png|Venom Bite in Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes venom_fang.png|Venom Fang in Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes mvc2-venom.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Character character select portrait Sprites Trivia *Venom was given an alternate color palette for the MvC videogames different from his actual color in the comic books. In the MvC games, Venom is colored a light blue, rather than black or dark-blue as in the comics, however, one of his alternate sprites portray a dark-blue version of Venom. In addition, in the PSX version of MvC 1, if you select Venom with the R2 button, he will turn into the original black Venom. *His ending on MvC 1'' shows him speaking to his partner about the battle versus Onslaught, saying that they will protect the innocent and battle evil, which the partner agrees to until Venom says that his partner will crush skulls and eat brains (which the partner shows themselves scared and disgusted). *Eddie Brock appears as Anti-Venom in Heroes and Heralds Mode as a character card. **Anti Venom becomes his Wave 1 DLC costume in ''Infinite. *In the Full Story Mode trailer for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, the Symbiote makes a prominent appearance as an antagonistic force and even possesses Spider-Man into his Black Suit, likely indicating Venom's return. **Venom was eventually confirmed as a DLC fighter one day before the release of Infinite ''alongside the Monster Hunter, Black Widow & the Winter Soldier. ***As Capcom mentioned that Season 1 DLC characters are mostly brand new, Venom is the second veteran character (third if counting Akuma in his appearance in ''Street Fighter V Season 2 Pack) to be added in the recent game update pack, the first being Strider Hiryu in his appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Also See Venom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Venom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Venom Category:Marvel Characters Category:Power Up Category:Good Alignment Category:MVC:I Characters Category:MvCO Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Monster Category:DLC Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Giant Characters